


True Blood One-Ship-Shots

by Hydie0Lecter



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, If you don't ship it, Lesbian, M/M, Never written Lemon before but I'll try, Spoilers, True Blood ships, go away, maybe lemon, not canon, oneshots, requests open, ships, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydie0Lecter/pseuds/Hydie0Lecter
Summary: Just some ship shots that I have for True Blood. This is based off of the HBOMax series I watched.If you don't like the ships, leave.Eric Northman/Bill ComptonAlcide (however you spell his last name)/Sookie StackhouseJessica Hamby/Andilyn BellefluerPam Swynford De Beaufort/Tara ThorntonHoyt Fortenberry/Jason StackhouseMy requests are open! Have fun!
Relationships: Adilyn Bellefleur/Jessica Hamby, Alcide Herveaux/Sookie Stackhouse, Bill Compton/Eric Northman, Hoyt Fortenberry/Jason Stackhouse, Pam Swynford De Beaufort/Tara Thornton
Kudos: 1





	True Blood One-Ship-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> In this specific chapter, Bill was a prisoner of war in the Civil War. I believe Louisiana was a Confederate state, but please, correct me if I'm wrong.
> 
> Bill can't really handle it, he has recurring nightmares about it. This is set when Sookie split with both of them.

"Goodbye, Jessica," The older vampire called out to his progeny, waving his hand as another symbol of farewell. Ms. Hamby returned the motion, walking outside into the night, and vampire sprinting into the darkness. Little did William know, she was going to see Eric Northman.

Jessica had grown worried about her maker. She knew he was lying about 'waking up early'. She knew he hadn't been sleeping, or at least, not sleeping much. She didn't know what was wrong with him. She figured the old vampire might know.

She ran into Fangtasia. Pam shot her an annoyed look, to which Jessica paid no attention to. The blonde vampire ran at vampire speed to her, noticing that she didn't pay attention. "What worries ya, little girl?" She asked in her normal sarcastic (and naturally slightly flirtatious) tone. The redhead frowned. "Uh, hi, Pam... is Eric still here?"

"He's still in his office. Why do ya need t'see him, sweetie?" She asked once again, in the same tone. Jessica stuttered. "I-I'm just worried about Bill... I was h-hoping Eric could help him..." She managed, making the blonde smile. "Well, what're you waitin' for? Go." She shooed, walking back to the bar. Jessica walked into Eric's office.

"H-Hey... M-Mr. Northman?" Jess called out, looking around the room for the viking. He seemed to suddenly appear in front of her. "There is no need to be frightened," Eric responded to her call, letting his hands rest into his jeans pockets. Jessica regained her composure, before saying, "There's somethin' wrong with Bill. I don't know what. I think he needs help..." She trailed off, her gaze falling to the floor. Northman's jaw tightened. "Where is he?" He blurted blankly, averting his gaze to the side.

"O-Oh! He's at our house. Y-You're going to help him?" Jessica was suddenly filled with some hope. Eric was frowning. "Do not return there," He said finally, before sprinting at vampire speed out of Fangtasia.

///

He let himself into Bill's house. He knew Bill would either just not let him in, or wasn't even in a state to answer the door. He looked around for the younger vampire, expressing his worry to an empty room. Shortly after the ex-viking walked into another room, he saw William, curled into a ball. He felt him shaking. He frowned again. "Bill." He uttered quietly, exhaling with negative emotion. "Bill." He called out once again, his hands twitching at the lack of response from the other. William curled up more, making Northman frown more. He slowly approached the war vet, sighing in frustration. His worry about Compton alone would be the death of him.

He picked up the small vampire by the back collar of his shirt. The other struggled instinctively, but knew that struggling against Eric was futile. "Put me down," He hissed, kicking at Eric's chest. Eric only let him go, because he was a bit amused. Some of his inner humanity felt like shit finding even the smallest bit of amusement, even when-- _especially when_ \-- it was when Bill was hurting. 

William turned on his heel and walked to another part of the house. Northman followed him. "What's wrong, Bill." He asked, although it wasn't a question. The slightest amount of genuine concern laced his voice. "Leave me alone, Eric. I know you are only here because of Jessica." He continued to walk through the house, the blonde following close behind. "True, she informed me of your state and asked me to help. I came her while barely consulting her," He remarked in his normal, nonchalant voice.  
"However you choose to put it!" Bill growled at him. Eric showed no reaction, other than his regular blank smirk.

The dark haired sped away, Northman blinked, quickly following in the same way. He ran upstairs, into his own room. He seemed to have backed himself into a corner. Before he realized and turned around to run, the viking prince had already appeared in front of him and backed him into an actual corner, grabbing his wrists and holding them to his sides. Bill looked down and to the side.

"Bill."

"Yes..."

"Tell me what's wrong."

Bill's normal, hardened expression started fading away as he thought. His gruzzly, seen-it-all facade finally crumbled. And it crumbled for Eric fucking Northman, of all people. Of all _vampires_ , it was for Eric. Why Eric? Up until that point, only one other being could make him break down, or be vulnerable like that. And it was Sookie Stackhouse. But now he was vulnerable to Eric. He didn't know how to fix that.

///

Soon enough, Eric's facade had crumbled as well. He, of course, hadn't broke down into bloody tears, but his 'caring' side was definitely going against his 'emotionless' sides wishes. He was holding Bill close to him, comforting the younger vampire, trying to help him get over this breakdown, but not doing everything. Bill would never want to be vulnerable to him, or anyone for that matter, again after this. He didn't want that. He liked the vulnerable Bill. The Bill that would let him touch him without flinching or backing up away, the Bill that had emotions other than the classic seen-it-all vampire (which is ironic, because he knew he was the exact same with that, and didn't know if he could ever be vulnerable to anyone else but Sookie in that desperate time. Maybe not even Bill). He knew it was selfish, but he couldn't help it. He wanted the Bill that almost no others knew. He wanted the Bill nobody else could see or have.

Compton buried his face in the blonde's chest, quickly falling asleep. It almost dawn. Bill hadn't slept well in God/Lilith knows how long. He held onto Eric as he slept. The viking half smiled, as it turned into a full smile, stretching across his pale face. Only his poor white shirt had suffered in the long term. Pam would likely be pissed.

Northman held the small vampire close. As much as he told himself wasn't tired, he wanted to sleep. So he did.

What they don't know, and what will be brought up during holidays, is that Jessica came home to their cuddles at around 6:30 pm and had a bunch of pictures of it. They had a group chat that only Bill and Eric were not in. You bet your ass the group knows about it.

They're probably gonna use it as blackmail...

Oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't my longest, but was trying to be motivated enough for ship shots!
> 
> Feel free to request, give feedback, and leave kudos! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Bill's a softie in this shot fite me.


End file.
